There are many problematic issues related to utility power distribution networks. For example, typical utility power distribution networks create harmonics that can damage equipment such as transformers and the like. Specifically, harmonics generated in a power distribution network can become attenuated in transformers and other components, causing the generation of heat that ultimately results in the premature failure of transformers or other components.
In current electrical distribution systems such as the North American power grid it is often the case that Utilities experience severe mismatches between peak and average load demands. This can result in brown outs and blackouts in the system. Also, the North American power grid is being stretched to capacity. Consequently, it can be the case that brown outs and black outs may start chain reactions in the power grid that result in loss of reliable power. Also, a significant change in one load can have a negative effect in another load as a power distribution network struggles to adjust to such changes.
Further, output from generators is generally adjusted in accordance with changes in the load. For significant changes in a load that are near instantaneous, the power distribution network might have difficulty adjusting the generator output fast enough to accord with the new load conditions, causing power sags, surges, and other electrical anomalies in the network. There are many different effects that load swings and other changes in electrical loads can have on a power distribution network as can be appreciated.
In addition, the nature of current power distribution networks typically requires that primary power sources such as large electrical generating stations have to supply a significant percentage such as around 75% of the power on the power distribution network in order to maintain frequency synchronization among the various power sources coupled to the power distribution network. This can be problematic where lesser generating sources such as so called “green” sources such as windmill farms, solar farms, and other sources are brought online. In particular, the amount of power that can be produced by such sources is limited so as to be able to maintain frequency synchronization on the power distribution network.